A Twisted Serenade
by May.Rhi16
Summary: May. What happens when Snape finds Harry belting out his favourite song and Harry is forced to admit his feelings to the man then and there? R&R MxM. M to be safe and for part 2.
1. Chapter 1

**A Twisted Serenade**

_I want to kiss you're Apocalypse,_

_And rock you in my Armageddon,_

_And sing you a Twisted Serenade._

_We can run away together,_

_(Whoa oh oh oh)_

_'Cuz you're everything,_

_That I love to hate._

_(Hey hey)_

_So would you be my nightmare,_

_(Hey hey)_

_Until my blue sky's grey?_

_(Whoa oh oh oh)_

_'Cuz this is the sweetest sorrow,_

_(Whoa oh oh oh)_

_And there'll be no tomorow._

Harry sat in the courtyard, headphones on, listening to his favourite song, unaware of everyone and everything around him, and completely clueless that everyone else could hear the music and lyrics too. Completely absored in his music, he didn't notice that he had started to bob his head in time to the beat, and started to sing along.

_A broken love we can never fix,_

_We're misfits but we fit together,_

_And I'm only happy when it rains,_

_We can live in pain forever._

_(Whoa oh oh oh)_

_'Cuz you're everything,_

_(Whoa oh oh oh)_

_That I love to hate._

_(Hey hey)_

_So would you be my nightmare,_

_(Hey hey)_

_Until my blue sky's grey?_

_(Whoa oh oh oh)_

_'Cuz this is the sweetest sorrow,_

_(Whoa oh oh oh)_

_And there'll be no tomorrow._

Harry was so deeply connected to the song that he failed to notice that everyone had scrambled out of the courtyard when a certain Professor entered, leaving the Boy-Who-Lived to fend for himself once again. Still unaware that something was wrong and that Professor Snape was looking on with interest, he kept on singing.

_(Whoa oh oh oh)_

_'Cuz this is the sweetest sorrow,_

_(Whoa oh oh oh)_

_And there'll be no tomorrow._

_(Whoa oh oh oh)_

_'Cuz you're everything,_

_(Whoa oh oh oh)_

_That I love to hate._

_(Hey hey)_

_So would you be my nightmare,_

_(Hey hey)_

_Until my blue sky's grey?_

_(Whoa oh oh oh)_

_'Cuz this is the sweetest sorrow,_

_(Whoa oh oh oh)_

_And there'll be no tomorrow._

As the chords started coming to an end, Harry put everything he had into the last remaining lyrics, pouring everything from his soul into the simple words that made his heart pound everytime he heard them.

_(Whoa oh oh oh)_

_'Cuz this is the sweetest sorrow,_

_(Whoa oh oh oh)_

_And there'll be no tomorrow._

Finally, as the song ended, Harry opened his eyes and found himself looking into the deep black eyes of the Professor that hated him the most. Carefully, he pulled the earphones out of his ears and was stunned at the silence that was radiating in the courtyard, and continued to pack them away. He had no idea what was going to happen, and there was no way that he was going to speak first. He would let Snape do that.

"Potter, what on earth was that?"

Harry snapped his head up and looked into the man's eyes before replying steadily, "It was a song, sir, in case you failed to notice." He was well aware of the anger in the gaze holding his, but he didn't care. He was tired from his emotional output, and wanted nothing more than a nap, and Snape was just going to give him detention anyway, so why not be sarcastic?

"Thank you for that information, Potter, but I was referring to you shouting out the lyrics."

He couldn't help but look away then, knowing that if Snape found out the reason why this song brought out so many powerful emotions in him, then he was going to be doomed for the rest of his life. There was no way that Harry was going to allow that, and so he carefully collected his things and made to start leaving, but was stopped when a had grabbed his arm, and hauled him back.

"Where on earth do you think you're going, without answering me?"

Harry rubbed a hand over his face, and the thought 'screw it' crossed his mind before he once again faced the man that was holding onto him. He no longer cared. He had to say something to get the man to let go of him and to allow him to finally leave. "If you must know, Professor, I connect so strongly to that song because it reminds me of someone; you. I know its stupid, loving someone who hates you and only causes you pain, but I love you anyway, and I really don't care if you hate the song or knowing my feelings, because I can do nothing about that except stay out of you're way. So if you excuse me, I will be going."

He had felt the arm slip away and he almost ran towards the exit, but was unable to leave because suddenly there was a weight on his back and pressure on his front. He looked down and noticed the long slim fingers of Snape linking together to keep him from getting away from him. He didn't move, just kept looking at the delicate fingers and waited for the older man to speak.

"Prove it. Prove you love me."

End of Part One.


	2. Chapter 2

**FROM LAST CHAPTER:**

Harry rubbed a hand over his face, and the thought 'screw it' crossed his mind before he once again faced the man that was holding onto him. He no longer cared. He had to say something to get the man to let go of him and to allow him to finally leave. "If you must know, Professor, I connect so strongly to that song because it reminds me of someone; you. I know its stupid, loving someone who hates you and only causes you pain, but I love you anyway, and I really don't care if you hate the song or knowing my feelings, because I can do nothing about that except stay out of you're way. So if you excuse me, I will be going."

He had felt the arm slip away and he almost ran towards the exit, but was unable to leave because suddenly there was a weight on his back and pressure on his front. He looked down and noticed the long slim fingers of Snape linking together to keep him from getting away from him. He didn't move, just kept looking at the delicate fingers and waited for the older man to speak.

"Prove it. Prove you love me."

**A Twisted Serenade Part Two**

Prove it? PROVE IT? Was it ever possible for someone to proved they loved someone so deeply? All he could think about was how Severus was holding him so tightly, how smooth and deep his voice was, and how much he wanted to turn around and kiss him senseless. Knowing the potions Master was waiting for his answer, he turned around to face the man, feeling it when the man let his arms unwind from around him.

"Fine. I will prove it to you. BUT, you must also do something for me." Snape looked afronted for a minute, and he was scared that theman wouldn't let him explain, but he breathed out a sigh of relief when the man motioned for him to continued. "I want you to try and not see my as my father, nor as my mother, or as the "Golden Boy" or "Boy-Who-Lived". I want you to simply try and see me just as I am - as me, nothing more. Can you do that, while I prove myself?"

He stopped speaking and silence rang throughout the courtyard. He knew that it was a lot to ask from a man that had loved his mother so much, and who hated his father just as much. But it was important to him, as he was going to prove his love, so why the hell shouldn't he be seen as himself? He was nothing more, and nothing less. He wanted to be accepted by the other man. He took a step back, fearing rejection, not realizing that it could be taken as getting ready to leave.

"You have six months to prove that your love me, Mr. Potter, and I will try and see you just as you are."

He couldn't help but beam at the poitons Professor as he exclaimed "You won't be disappointed!" before running out of the courtyard to go to his class, leaving the man in black alone with his thoughts.

**20 Minutes Later**

As he sat in class, he couldn't help but think of their parting words, and the fact that he had six months to convince the man he loved that his feelings were true. But hopefully, the man would see that his feelings were real before the six months were up. He wanted to be with the man, because to him, Severus Snape was perfect, in every single way, even if he was snarky, mean and petty. He was perfect for the teen.

As he sat in Wizarding History, he thought about the many ways of being able to prove that he loved Severus and started to make a plan that would show not only his love, but that he knew the man like no one else and wanted to be with him. His happiness was marred only by the fact that Hermoine and Ron wouldn't talk to him, thinking that he was unnatural and shouldn't be in love with Severus, not only just because of the age gap, or because they were teacher-student. No, it was because he was gay.

Shaking his head to get rid of his thoughts, he turned to the front of the classroom and once again got lost in his thoughts of Severus.

**Next Day - Breakfast**

Harry walked into the Great Hall feeling like death warmed up after a night have having no sleep due to his plan for the starting of mission: Prove Love. Despite feeling tired and cranky, he couldn't wait for when the owls came in, and when his plan started. He was too busy lost in his thoughts that he failed to notice that someone had stopped in front of him and he crashed into them, sending books and bags flying.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry. I wasn't paying attention!" Harry was too busy locating all of the other persons' things to see who it was he had knocked into, and got a shock when he heard who it was.

"Oh, its alright Harry, no harm done. You look like the fairies where messing with your head again. Would you like me to check?"

He straighten to look straight into the blue eyes of Luna Lovegood, one of the only people that still spoke to him, and he found himself smiling as he handed her things back to her. "No, its alright Luna, I was just lost in my thoughts, no fairies here!"

He was about to open his moth to speak again when her dreamy voice cut him off with her reply, "Yes, Harry, I would like for you to join me at my table with Neville this morning."

Grinning, the blonde and the raven walked into the Hall with their arms linked, and walked straight over to Ravenclaw table, and Harry found himself sitting beside Luna and in front of Neville. The shyer boy just waved and continued eating, not fazed at all that his girlfriend had yet to let Harry go, because he knew that Harry wasn't making a move on Luna, and because he trusted the blonde.

Harry was just starting to eat some bacon when the flapping of many wings came to his attention, and he immediately looked up towards the Professor's Table, and towards Severus. He wanted to witness this.

Two minutes later, he was glad that he had looked up at the right moment, when an inky black owl flew over to the potions Master and dropped a box in his lap, leaving with a slight coo. He saw the surprise and the wariness from the Professor, but he also saw curiosity as he gently and carefully opened the box.

Severus blinked as his eyes registered what he was seeing. Inside the box was a range of potions ingredients that were rare and stunning, and most of them were also flowers. Harry smiled again as he saw a soft look in the man's eyes before turning back to his breakfast, missing the black eyes that sought him out in the ground.

As soon as Harry was finished, he grabbed his things from beside Luna, said a quick goodbye to both Neville and Luna and rushed out of the hall towards the library, planning on using his study period to research more of his plans for the man he loved, not realizing that he was being followed.

As soon as he got the library, he made sure that he put his headphones on and made sure that the music coming out of them was low, so that he wouldn't get in trouble from the librarian. Finding a table in the back, he placed his things there and went in search of the books he needed, not expecting to be grabbed from behind and pulled in between a tight row of books, finding himself shocked when he found himself looking into the eyes of Severus Snape.

Pulling out his earphones, he looked up at the man in front of him, and just waited. He didn't have to wait long before the man spoke in those smooth and deep tones.

"Did you send me the flowers?"

Harry sallowed, not at all sure that the Professor had liked them anymore, and wondered whether to answer or not when he felt himself being shaken, and whispered, "Yes," to make the shaking stop.

The potions Master looked at the boy in front of him thoughtfully for a moment before nodding to himself. "Thank you. They are most beautiful and useful."

He couldn't help but beam, happy that his present wasn't going to be wasted, and felt himself go tense when the man in front of him leaned down so that they were nose to nose.

"Harry..."

He felt himself go red, and he couldn't stop the movement of his body moving slightly closer as he closed the gap between their lips, kissing the Professor lightly before moving back again.

"I love you."

The words were barely out of his mouth when he felt himself being pulled forward again and felt thin lips pushing against his, and felt arms pull him tight against the lean body in front of him. He couldn't help it as his arms wound around the man's neck and one tangled in the soft black hair to make the kiss deeper. Some part of him knew that this was too soon, but he couldn't stop it, it was all he had wanted since he realized that he was in love with the man years ago. He never thought that he would be given this chance and he wanted nothing more than to continue it in case there was never another chance like this.

Harry had never felt so emotionally charged, so flustered and needy as he was right now. All he wanted was for the man he was kissing to keep kissing him and kissing him, never breaking away for any other reason than for air. He pulled away for a minute as he was gasping by now, but he latched his lips onto the pale skin of the long graceful neck, sucking, biting, kissing and licking, unknowingly marking the Professor as his, loving the sounds coming from Severus as he continued his assult.

He stopped only for a moment so that he could rekiss those wonderful lips, slowing down the kiss so that it was hot, slow and deep, nothing like the hurried kisses they had shared before. It was everything he wanted and more - but was it the same for Severus?

Doubts filled his mind as he slowly broke the kiss and lent away from the older and taller man, resting his forehead against the strong chest, waiting for the other man to speak first.

"Potter..."

He cringed, and pushed himself away from the surprisingly warm body in front of him, hurt that he was still only Potter. Maybe this had all been a mistake. Maybe Severus was only playing with him, knowing full well that he could never see him as just 'Harry.'

Severus saw the change in the young man in front of him, and he tried again, wishing for more of those intoxicating kisses, wanting to feel and see more of the young, lithe, muscled body in front of him, but unsure how to ask, unsure of what the young man wanted. He said he loved him - and he wanted proof. "Harry..." He tried again, unwilling to let the boy go straight away, needing to see those beautiful green eyes looking at him with love once again.

Green eyes locked onto black as the boy looked up. He saw lust in those deep eyes, and knew that he had to wait for the moment, as there was no trust, no love, nothing that said the man believed him.

Quickly, he dropped to his knees, uncaring that he was in the library, only focusing on the fact that this was the man he loved, and the need to pleasure him. He licked his dry lips as he pulled apart the robes that encased the man and undid the pants that hid the large erection that the man was sporting. He heard a hiss and a groan as he plamed the hard, straining flesh in front of him, and he quickly looked up, watching the pleasure on the man's face as he lent against the row of books.

Harry quickly pulled down both pants and underwear, freeing the long, thick, pink cock from its confines, and gently started to stroke the heated flesh, getting used to the feel of a cock that wasn't his own. He heard his named groaned as he gently started to suck lightly on the head, his tongue flicking the slit slightly, as he slowly took more into his mouth, taking all that was offered.

He felt hands slide into his hair, and he looked up, taking in the image of Severus; his eyes closed, his mouth open, breathing harshly, a look of pleasure on his face, and he couldn't help but moan, knowing that the vibrations would do something to the man in front of him. He wasn't wrong, the man started to shake and Harry knew that he had to see the man cum, had to see the face he made, had to feel the satisfaction of knowing that it was he who had made it happen.

Slowly, he tightened his mouth as he moved back and forth, taking and releasing the cock as he sucked and licked his way up and down the cock in his mouth, sometimes using his teeth to scrape lightly at the flesh. He let one hand pull at the ball sac, fondling and tugging lightly, feeling them tighten in his hand as he squeezed them. The pressure of the hands in his head increased as he sucked his Professor off, pulling the ball sac until the man came deep into his throat, giving him no choice but to swallow, not that he minded.

He released the now limp cock from his mouth, gently tucking it back into the underwear and redressing the man in front of him as he got over his orgasm. He stood up and chuckled lightly as the dazed expression and felt love blossom up his chest and he couldn't help but kiss the man in front of him before whispering one more time, "I love you," before exiting the row and leaving the library.

Things continued this way for three months; Harry would send Severus 'proof' of his love, Severus would search him out, and then they would have a hot, steamy make out session, before Harry would leave the man he loved. Each and every time, Harry would whisper those three words that made the potions Master melt, and Severus came a little closer to believing them.

End of Part Two


End file.
